thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evie Vermillion
This is a tribute made by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission. Note: '''She is unfinished and her backstory is a major work in progress. Evie '''Name: '''Evie Vermillion '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: 5 (3, 6) Weapons: '''Javelin, mace, spear '''Strengths: '''Running, stealth, manipulation '''Weaknesses: '''Physically strength, clumsy, social skills '''Personality: '''Evie is quiet, careful and enclosed, but when you get to know her, she seems nice. But she isn't. Evie lies. She lies about everything: small things that don't matter, things that do matter, things that will get her in trouble, things that no one should believe her about... that's her bad habbit. She never gets caught, because if someone tries to, she can weave much more intricate lies to cover it up. She takes joy in lying, and sometimes makes people her test subjects, not caring how much pain they go through as long as she gets the result she wants. All she wants is to have a little fun... '''Appearance: Evie has a slender face, but a slightly less slender figure than other girls, which can make her a little self-concious. She has long, caramel-red hair, and eyes that are such a light grey they look white. Fears: '''That people will find out she has lied all her life '''Alliance: Evie will ally with anyone she can manipulate into trusting her. Backstory When Evie was born, her parents had no use for her. She was a mistake, and she was never have supposed to have happened. The two confused parents, a young couple, decided to keep her, anyway. When Evie turned five, she was old enough to work for her parents. They made her do everything. Until one day, Evie refused. She lied, and said that she was sick, so she would get them sick if she cooked. She knew their hatred towards her, and as she started telling lie after lie, she knew their hatred only grew. But soon, Evie learned how to weave complicated lies to get her out of work. She loved manipulating people to do what she wanted them to do. Soon, though, her plan went as horribly as it ever could. Her parents dumped her on the streets when she was ten years old, to fend for herself. They didn't give her anything when they kicked her out, only the clothes she was wearing and the burnt food that Evie had purposefully burnt for them that night. It was a rainy night, and Evie was cold and shivering. She ran away, crying, asking herself, why would anyone ever treat me like this? ''She didn't get how her parents could just do that to her! They could have shown a little love and compassion for their child, but instead they treated her like garbage, something that they used and then left for other people to pick up. Evie realized she was born into the most indecent family in the whole district, and she hated herself for it, even though it wasn't her fault. The next morning, she woke up under the bench she had fallen asleep under that night, using her own jacket as a sleeping bag. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the ground still looked wet, but everything looked fresh and clean. Evie was ready for a new start on life. "Hello?" A voice asked her, and she crawled out from under the bench to see a boy who looked about twelve hovering over her. She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Evie couldn't tell him she had been kicked out of her own home... but for some reason, she did. She said it in the sweetest way possible, as the boy helped her to her feet. "How could anyone dump ''you ''out of the house?" He asked her. "You seem sweet and friendly. My name is Archard by the way, but you can just call me Arc." "I'm Evie." Arc ended up leading Evie to a place beyond the fence of the district, called The Unwanted, where all of the unwanted children in District 5 went instead of going to the child home. There, he explained that they all lived out there together and helped each other survive. The leader of the camp was a girl named Uridite, who was sweet and helpful towards everyone. The children had stolen communication devices from Peacekeepers, to keep in touch with all of the Unwanteds in other districts. "Wow." Evie had sighed, "so there's a group of kids like this in every district?" "Yep." Uriditea had shown Evie a map they had drawn out. "If this is Panem, these are the current locations of each camp. We, are Camp Beta. Camp Alpha is the strongest, which is located in District 7. Since we're Beta, we're the second-strongest." "What about the rest of the camps?" Evie asked. "There are two in big districts, but in small ones like this district, only one is necessary. In the Career districts, sometimes it's just a place where the kids who don't want to become Careers go and live the rest of their lives, Peacefully. The one time we venture back is for Reaping day, as not to rouse suspision on our whereabouts." "The Peacekeepers are on our trail." Arc said. From then on, Evie lived in Camp Beta, and helped gather food for the children there. But, she only saw all of the children as people to be manipulated. Slowly, Evie gained her way to power, and Uridite got driven out of the camp. A few days later, the kids heard news that Uridite had been executed for crimes of stealing. Evie loved her position of power. When the Reaping day came, it was her name that was called, and she knew the fate of the camp depended on her. But she was more focused on gaining more power... she loved knowing that she had power of something, and she wanted more power. So she was determined to manipulate her way to the top, until she was crowned as victor. Games Participated In '''1. ' 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat